Completely, Totally and Just Not
by Shoequeeny
Summary: Bright sometimes thinks he’s in love with Ephram.


Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood. Some other, far richer, people do.

A/N: This is my first Everwood piece and I so don't think I have Bright's voice down. Have only seen the second series and that only up to 'the L word'. That episode inspired this because I could not help but notice the slash vibes and so, here we go…

* * *

Bright sometimes thinks he's in love with Ephram.

And then he thinks he's crazy because he's straight. _Knows _he's straight. He has the heavy make-out sessions, the four dates to prom and numerous wet dreams to prove it.

Except that lately his dreams have gone a little weird. That's how Bright likes to think about it. _Gone a little weird_. If he places anymore meaning onto them than that then Bright may actually have to start thinking about what it means when the girl in your dreams isn't really a girl anymore.

It's a sulky, pale as hell, piano player from New York.

Except that sometimes it isn't even Ephram in his dreams. And it still isn't a girl.

That worries Bright more than anything. It's one thing to be maybe, possibly but he's sure not really in love, no like, more like partial to, his best friend because he sees him every day and Bright is completely capable of making that be the reason that said sulky piano player has a starring role in his dreams.

But sometimes it's not Ephram, just, just, some _boy._ Or sometimes a _man._ Sometimes Michael MacMillan who Bright swears he never checked out in the locker room. Then it's harder to explain. Because maybe that means that Bright like _boys_, or _men_, and possibly Michael MacMillan.

"I think we've stumbled onto the reason you've never had a girlfriend for more than 48 hours."

Bright thinks that Ephram is completely wrong when he said that. Because Bright _knows_ that the advice he offers always works for Ephram with Madison, even if it is in a really twisted way. And as soon as Bright realised that he thought that maybe he shouldn't give out advice anymore. Or at least not to Ephram.

But that's wrong because he wants Ephram to be happy with Madison because if he admits that he doesn't want Ephram to be happy with Madison then he has to admit that there is a bigger problem. And Bright really doesn't want to do that.

Though there is a very good chance that that problem is the reason he's never had a girlfriend for longer than forty-eight hours. 

The thing is, and this is the thing that annoys Bright more than anything and is the reason that he tries not to think about the _problem_ or Ephram or boys and just tells himself he's crazy and straight, because the thing is; he's fairly sure that if he just announced he was gay tomorrow than there would be some pretty big changes.

And Bright has learnt the hard way over the past couple of years that changes just aren't fun. They lose you your best friend, make your sister a wreck, make you a non-entity in your own home and introduce purple-haired freaks into your world that you kind of, sort of fall in like, not love, with.

So if Bright admits he's gay he thinks that things would probably have to change.

He thinks his Dad would yell, because his Dad tends to do that when faced with a problem he can't control. His Mom would try and be supportive but he knows she'd mentally be saying goodbye to all the grandchildren she'd already fallen in love with. Amy would probably shrug and go back to whatever self-involved crisis she was in that week, and knowing Bright's luck said crisis would probably involve Ephram.

Of course, there's a very good chance that none of these changes would happen.

Because it's not like it would be _Amy _admitting she was gay.

Maybe things at home wouldn't be any different. Maybe it would be Bright not bringing guys home rather than Bright not bringing girls home and there really isn't any difference there. Except that Bright thinks there is and that some things would have to change. If only because Bright would _want _to bring home guys far more than he wants to bring home girls now, and he doesn't want to look at that in too much detail because then he imagines bringing home Ephram and then things just get all weird again.

Bright sometimes imagines what Ephram would say. Because he knows Ephram is all liberal and from New York. But, but, he's still straight.

And that just sucks.

But then Bright thinks that he's put far too much thought into a subject that's stupid to think about because he's straight and it's just crazy and the four dates at prom were _not_ overcompensation.

And he's completely not in love with Ephram.

Not the tiniest, slightest, minuscule bit.

Well, maybe a little bit in love.


End file.
